Kurikaeshimasu Toyko Mew Mew
by lilRACCOON
Summary: The MewMewCrew is ALLGROWNUP,and their power is needed again, who will take their place? Their KIDS! When the world needs saving, who will rescue it? When the old Mew Mews, fall aprat, who will reunite them? And can SUMMER decide which fate is right!
1. Meet the Characters!

Disclaimer: I respect that Mia Ikumi owns Tokyo Mew Mew, even though I wish I did

I made up some new characters though!

If you don't want to read about all my new characters, just skip this entire chapter!

Summary: This is a Tokyo Mew Mew kurikaeshimasu [repeat] story. It's about the Mew Mews kids. When supernatural forces begin causing serious weather patterns, who can save the day? When the old Tokyo Mew Mew begins to spilt, who can reunite them? And can Haru-Aki admit how she really feels about someone?!

Haru-Aki Ichigo Aoyama

Siblings: None

Nickname: Summer

Gender: Female

Hair color: Cerise [Cherry Red]

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 11

Personality: Leader, Adventurous, Curious, and Determined. Secretive.

Parents: Ichigo & Masaya Aoyama

Ryou Shirogane II

Siblings: Minto

Nickname: None

Gender: Male

Hair Color: White-Blue

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 12

Personality: Sarcastic, Hard-working, and Loyal, somewhat aggressive....

Parents: Mint and Ryou Shirogane

Minto Kuki Shirogane

Siblings: Ryou

Nickname: Kuki

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Indigo

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 6 months

Personality: Umm... like a baby?

Parents: Mint and Ryou Shirogane

Momo & Nashi Akasaka [twins]

Siblings: Ninniku & Tamanegi are twins also, but they are her younger brothers.

Suika is her older sister.

Nickname: None

Gender: Both Female

Hair Color: Lavendar

Eye Color: Lavender

Age: 11

Personality MOMO: Generous, Considerate, and Cheery.

Personality NASHI: Loner, Quiet, and Independent

Parents: Zakuro & Keiichiro Akasaka

Ninniku & Tamanegi [twins]

Siblings: Momo, Nashi, and Suika

Nickname: Niku & Gi

Gender: Both Male

Hair Color: Niku = Blonde Gi = Blue

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 3

Personality NIKU: Cute & adorable, slight crybaby, and a lot like a baby Keiichiro, if you can imagine it!

Personality GI: Sly, cute & adorable like a [sorta] friendly baby Zakuro!

Parents: Zakuro & Keiichiro Akasaka

Suika Askaka

Siblings: Momo, Nashi, Niku, and Gi

Nickname: None

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Purple

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 17

Personality: Beautiful and cool, wants to be just like her Mom! She loves romance.

Parents: Zakuro & Keiichiro Akasaka

Okashi & Yogashi Fon [twins]

Siblings: None

Nickname: Pudding & Tart

Gender: Okashi = Female Yogashi = Male

Hair Color: O = Blonde Y = Orange

Eye Color: O = Gold Y = Hazel

Age: 11

Personality OKASHI: Does the word HYPER say anything to you?

Personality YOGASHI: Does Tarty mean anything? Basically, like Tart only more friendly.

Both: Like to pull pranks.

Parents: Pudding and Tart Fon [Tart doesn't have a last name does he?]

Renkon Midorikawa

Siblings: Lost in a fire, she was adopted.

Nickname: Lotus

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Aqua

Age: 11

Personality: Timid, Caring, and Quiet

Parents: Unknown. She was adopted by Lettuce.

Onto the story!!!! GO 2 CHAP. 2!


	2. Mew Mew Confusion

"Yes I can't believe it's finally summer!" Pudding cried. "Do you believe it Summer, It's summer! No school in summer, Summer! NO Work in summer, Summer! Can you believe its Summer Vacation, Summer?! Wanna go over to Ryou's house and give him some company!? Being home-schooled must be the worst!"

"Being your brother is the worst..." Tart moaned.

"Can you guys shut-up?" Nashi asked in a testy voice.

"I promised Mom I'd come home right after school before I go anywhere else," Summer said. "Pudding, go ahead. I'll meet up with you later."

"Don't be stupid Summer," Tart protested. "You know they are NOT gonna let me and Pudding in the mansion without you!"

"You can't blame them after the last stunt you pulled!" Momo testified. "Poor Minto... I wonder if she's made a full recovery from that cold?"

"Kuki is a TOUGH cookie!" Pudding declared. "Kuki likes cookies in summer, Summer!"

"I think it's time to change your name again, Summer," a familiar voice laughed.

"Oh shut-up Ryou-"Summer said. She turned around. "Hi Ryou!" She almost choked him giving him a hug.

"She's been greeting him like that since was 6 years old. You'd think one of these days she'd stop," Tart said.

"It's so funny though. She acts like she hasn't seen him for years," Lotus said. "It's all part of her friendly nature!"

"Friendly nature, huh?" Tart asked. "If it's part of her friendly nature, then why doesn't she do that to us?"

"Let's head down to the café. My dad said we can go out later after we all do our shifts!" Ryou said.

"You mean us. Only us 5 have shifts, remember?" Nashi said. By 'us five' she meant Summer, Pudding, Momo, Lotus and herself.

"Ha ha!" Tart teased. "Free! I get to leave you for 3 whole hours!"

"Actually Tart," Ryou said. "Dad want our help too.

"Darn it..." he mumbled.

"Mom told me not to go to work today," Summer said. "Didn't want me to go for some reason. HUH?"

"What is it Summer?" Lotus asked.

"All the sudden it got all cold, burr," Summer chattered.

"Something feel on my head! I think it was rain!" Pudding shouted.

"I wonder if it could be..." Renkon murmured putting out her hand. A fluffy white puff melted on her skin. "It's snowing!"

At Café Mew Mew...

Nashi shoved the door shut. "What's going on?"

"Come with us," Ryou said standing up and walking off towards the basement with Mint, Keiichiro, Lettuce, Pudding [the older one], and Zakuro. "Ichigo Masaya, come on!"

"NO Ryou," Ichigo said.

"What did you say?" Ryou asked.

"She said NO Ryou. We will not let you do that with our daughter," Masaya replied.

"What is more important to you, the fate of the world or your daughter?" Ryou asked.

"You idiot, that's a stupid question!" Masaya shouted. "You just asked Ichigo if she loved the world more then her own daughter!"

"We're sorry Masaya," Mint apologized. "Ryou didn't mean it, not like that. Nothing shall happen. We simply need to-"

"I don't care!" Ichigo screamed. "You said nothing was gonna happen to us, but it did Ryou! We suffered such horrible losses..."

"But everything turned out well Ichigo. Don't you remember?" Mint asked soothingly.

"I remember, but what if that doesn't happen. It was so close to not being okay!" At this point, Ichigo was crying.

"Look Ichigo, we don't we tell them. They can decide on their own if they want to become the Mew Mews or not."

"Okay," Ichigo smiled. "But I'm totally gonna kick your butt if anything happens!"

"Um, Mom?" Summer asked. "Do you know why it's snowing..."

"in Tokyo..." Ryou said.

"in summer!" Pudding exclaimed.

"WAIT!" Someone shouted.

"DAD?!" Tart and Pudding gasped

"Tart, what is it?" their mother, Purin, asked.

"It's Kish!" Pie told them, bursting in.

"They've attacked him!" Tart panted

How did you like it? Flames are welcome, just don't be too harsh on me okay? My first three stories are kinda bad, I think I'll delete 'em. So, please review it!!! 


End file.
